Not Worthy
by Silvery-Tears
Summary: In order for Kagome to live, her mother gives her to the enemy where she becomes a prisinor.Kagome Higurashi... a prisinor with a past not worthy of rememberance. R&R! No flames please!
1. Default Chapter

**Prologue**

A seven-year old Kagome ran up the elegant staircase to find her mother. It was pitch black outside and you could hear the terrified screams of people outside of the castle echo through the grand halls. Kagome stopped running and shivered. The blood curdling screams of the people whom she loved and cared about plagued her mind endlessly. While hearing more screams one single word popped into her mind. Youkai. Kagome shook with anger as her miko powers flared with red hatred. She shook the thoughts from her mind in order to resume her search. "Mamma? Mamma?" Kagome called out. All of a sudden, a pair of arms encircled her from behind. As she was about to scream she heard a very familiar voice. "I'm sorry I scared you, but we have to leave Kagome! This place is too dangerous!" the voice said. Kagome's blue eyes shone with relief at the sound of her mother's voice. "Mamma! You're ok!" said Kagome happily. "Kagome we have to leave before he comes! Those damned youkai are all over the place!" her mother said urgently. Her mother, Ichigo, dragged Kagome down the stairs as fast as possible. All of a sudden a man appeared out of the shadows. "N-Naraku!!!!" Ichigo stammered. Before Ichigo could react Naraku grabbed Kagome by her hair. "Give my daughter back to me!!" Ichigo said ferociously. "If you give her to me I will let her live." Naraku said calmly. "**NEVER**!!!! Not on my **LIFE **Naraku!!" Ichigo screamed. "Then I will have no choice, but to kill her." Naraku said icily while starting to flex his claws. Ichigo glared at him and pounded her fist to the ground. "I-I-I...please allow her to live..." Ichigo said hesitantly hanging her head low in order not to see her daughter's face. As Ichigo said this silver tears flowed freely from her eyes. "N-No....mamma...d-don't do this!" Kagome said startled at her mother's decision. Naraku smiled and disappeared with Kagome in his arms. "**MAMMA**!!" Kagome screamed one final time before her voice was carried away by the rushing winds.


	2. InuYasha

Author's Notes: Hellooo! This is my first fanfic so don't go hard on me! Don't forget to review! Words of encouragement would be nice...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!!!! :: looks about and starts to cry loudly::**

""**-means talking**

**_italics_-means thoughts or flashback **

**Inu-Yasha **

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

Kagome grimaced at the thoughts in her head. She was thinking about her past. **Again**. Why did she keep thinking about it? Her mother, her very own mother, gave her away to Naraku. She couldn't do anything to change that. She would if she could. Kagome smirked to herself. She shouldn't be thinking about this. Ten years had passed and she was still going on about it. Ten years. Ten miserable years with Naraku. She had to escape, but how? Under Naraku's watch she would never get out of this place. It just wasn't possible.

Kagome sighed and got up from her chair. Kagome walked up to the door and turned the knob. She walked out the door and rushed down the staircase _Thank goodness Naraku isn't here...since he is traveling with Kagura and Kanna I will be able to explore a bit more..._Kagome thought happily. She went inside of kitchen and grabbed a satchel. She grabbed a loaf of bread, slices of turkey, venison, smoked ham, a wedge of fresh cheese, and stuffed it inside the satchel. That should be enough. Kagome walked through the marble halls and went out the door, which led outside.

It was beautiful out...it was winter? "Winter? How long did Naraku keep me cooped up?" Kagome wondered aloud. The soft snow sparkled under the dim sunlight wonderfully. Kagome wandered north for a while until she came to a stop and decided to eat. The food was nice and fresh. Kagome savored every bite for it was very hard to be able to afford this food. The market people would constantly raise the price of the food and the jobs don't pay so well. She got up and continued on her way. Kagome walked a little south and came to a stream. _Finally! I found one! _She thought triumphantly. She eagerly cupped the water in her hands. It seemed like she was holding the clearest sapphires right in her palm. All of a sudden she sensed something behind her.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked softly. She heard movement in the grass towards the left and turned facing that direction. Kagome managed to stifle a small gasp. _A hanyou? That's strange...._ She thought. The hanyou was a young boy. He was about the age of seventeen. He had beautiful amber eyes too... "Who are you?" Kagome asked calmly. Before answering the boy hesitated a moment. "My name is Inuyasha. What is _your_ name?" He asked curiously. Her eyes narrowed. "Kagome.Kagome Higurashi." She stated firmly. "Keh! What a pathetic name!" Inuyasha said mockingly. Kagome rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say." She said sarcastically. "What are _you _doing here anyway?" He asked.

"I was kidnapped by Naraku. It's strange that I am telling you this, but it doesn't exactly matter. I will escape his grasp eventually." She responded. Inuyasha was a little skeptical. The way she said it sounded as if she had said it _millions _of times before. " Well then what about your family?" he asked trying his best to avoid his previously asked question. Kagome's playful mood vanished as her features darkened. "My father was murdered by Sesshomaru, Prince of the Western Lands. Everyone over there worships him like a god, but who would like a man that agrees to fight an all-out war?" She said fiercely.

Inuyasha's heart sunk. Back at the Western Lands he attended the ceremony celebrating the death of King Higurashi, but she couldn't be King Higurashi's she? _But if she is then I would have to kill her... _He thought. Then at that moment he saw Kagome's eyes widen with fear, but mostly with a burning desire of hate. Although she was determined she took a couple of steps backward before speaking. "Y-You are Lord Inutaisho's son....Prince Inuyasha ..." Kagome said with a somewhat hesitant voice. "So, what if I am?" He replied angrily. Kagome smiled cruelly at him. "Well, well. I guess you are also responsible for attacking the Higurashi Kingdom. Figures. Although you are a half demon you still carry the same desire of a murderer." She said coldly.

"You damn wench!! You don't know _anything_!!!" Inuyasha yelled. Inuyasha went up to her and pulled her soft raven black hair while making her face him. "I have had it with you!" He said fiercely. Before he could do anything else he was surprised when he saw her eyes widen with pure fear. Kagome clenched her eyes shut to escape his piercing gaze. "Please....don't hurt me, leave me alone..." She whimpered. Inuyasha released his grip on her hair and watched as she stared at the ground intently.

**Flashback**

Kagome was wandering around the cobble stone streets alone. Her friend Sango managed to help her escape the castle unnoticed. She had grown tired of attending the formal meetings. They were soooooooooo boring! Sometimes she just wanted to fall asleep, but that would be considered rude. _Wow I really owe Sango BIG time...too bad Miroku is going to be there, _A five-year old Kagome thought to herself. Even though she was young she still had to attend the meeting like a _proper_ young lady. All of a sudden a group of three boys blocked her path. "Where ya going princess?" one boy asked. " I have to go home." She said happily. "He were being sarcastic dummy!" another boy replied. Kagome frowned. "What does sarcastic mean?" she asked. All three boys started at her and then looked at each other. All of a sudden they all started laughing. "You are so STUPID!!" one of the boys said. "Don't be so mean because _I_ am a princess!" she said proudly. "Yeah, sure you are." The boy said sarcastically. Then one of the boys walked up to her and pulled her hair. Tears started streaming down her cheeks.

**End Flashback**

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked with a hint of concern in his voice. Kagome looked up at him and said "Ummm...I'm ok I guess..." She looked at her surroundings worriedly as if expecting someone to pop out of the bushes. "I-I should be heading back..." she said shakily. "Okay then..." Inuyasha said. As soon as he spoke Kagome finally realized that he _was_ there. "Just because I am leaving don't expect a truce because you are still the enemy." Kagome said coldly. She stood up and began to walk away. _"Damn why didn't I kill her when I had the chance? For some reason I just know she was the one, but then why didn't I kill her? Am I growing soft for a human?! Impossible! But, then again maybe not..." _Inuyasha thought hesitantly as he walked towards the Western Lands.

The Western Lands

After a couple of hours Inuyasha made it to the castle. Inuyasha grimaced when he saw his half-brother Sesshomaru waiting at the end of the path. He knew Sesshomaru would be **very **upset since Inuyasha didn't find the girl. "Did you kill the girl?" Sesshomaru asked. "Keh. Of course I did." Inuyasha said. "You are a terrible lier." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha's face paled. "I suppose I could let you live, but you made such a foolish mistake. The girl you met had miko powers. Unfortunately you failed to notice that." Sesshomaru said. "So it _was_ her then..." Inuyasha said a little shocked. "Of course! Well then I suppose we should get going. You will encounter her eventually." Sesshomaru said with boredom. "Keh! Whatever." Inuyasha said. While they thought amongst themselves both of them walked towards the castle, disappearing in the forming mist.

**Yay! I did it! Hh. Don't forget to R&R!!!! No flames!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
